leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elise/@comment-5605969-20150607012419/@comment-15667791-20150611034410
Elise Q scales better than Ziggs Q on targets around 2250 HP current/missing HP. Then again, she has 2 of them, so you really don't hold any ground there on targets above 1500 max HP or so, and it gets worse as you go up. Her Q is also quite mana expensive, but that's mostly because too many people make that her entire kit. She's designed not to do that, like Nida has been designed not to 100% gimp on spears. She could use better stats for fighting transformed, of course, but I don't think that will go as far as you want it to. Her kit is designed to be a solo killer most of all (not high/reliable CC, damage is melee and over time, not bursty enough). She has very high damage, it's just harder to get all of it used on an enemy, and so she's just a bad assassin. Actually, I think she's what assassins should be, but apparently this is the game they've made, so she will be terrible at it. Q: I don't see the point of increasing the cooldown. I assume it's to offset the damage increase on the ability, as it's not told what that will be. In any case, I think this is working toward Q being more of a one-two punch that can solely assassinate on their own. I disagree highly there, it's supposed to whittle the enemy down, and more reliable point-and-click damage is going to put her in the mess she's been in forever. E: Rappel is really good, in the right hands. Cocoon is meh, sure, but I don't think she needs much more leveled on her E than cooldown of both abilities, plus Cocoon duration. Hard to say because no matter how potent, the lack of damage will always make it a second or third skill, but I think its effectiveness is where it needs to be. Also, Cocoon already gives sight of the unit, should you hit them in the brush or something. Just did it last game I played her, in fact. R: I somewhat like this. I feel her spiderlings are actually too much of her kit at this point, though, almost as if they hinged too much of the build on them. They are your strongest DPS plus sustain (should you land it), and they represent her only form of defense already, as they are targetable by enemy skillshots, even things like Blitz/Thresh/Naut grabs. I'm fine with her being weaker against AoE comps, but that may be pouring it on a little thick. Personally, I actually have only two real changes I want to see. E - Cocoon: Instead of stunning solely, now slows for .5/.75/1/1.25/1.5 seconds into a 1 second stun. Or something like that. That way it debilitates slowly, and has most effect when you finish your approach, and allows Spider W to land better. Other options could work, she just needs longer CC out of this luck-shot. R - Give her flat defenses for leveling. Or just buff her base stats. Whatever. Of all champions, she should have somewhat decent defenses to be semi-reliable on the hunt. At least what Zed has innately, for crying out loud...